


How do Wraith-

by The_Dancing_Walrus



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dancing_Walrus/pseuds/The_Dancing_Walrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a lot easier planning to wipe out a species if you can forget they're sentient for a while. </p>
<p>And reminders that they care about each other make it harder to forget. </p>
<p>A snapshot of a Wraith relationship, from Shepperd and McKay's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How do Wraith-

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago for the kink meme. The prompt was 'How do Wraith do it? Inquiring minds want to know'. I'm posting it because I'm feeling down and also there is not enough slash on my page.

John can’t quite believe what he’s seeing but at least he has the decency to keep quiet about it and stare resolutely at the ceiling. Unlike McKay who is busy gapping and occasionally asking John of all people _questions_ -

 

“Does that mean they’re-” McKay begins.

 

“ _Yes-_ ” John replies mostly to shut him up.

 

“So does that mean Wraith are all-”

 

“Probably.”

 

“Huh. Puts Todd in a different light doesn’t it?”

 

Which is really _not_ something Sheppard wants to think about. _Ever_. Because weirdness and shared hatred of Kolya is one thing. Possible sexual, gay, _inter-species_ (or hey possibly bestiality from Todd’s point of view) over-tones……. Well he has _standards_ and he’s only willing to take the whole Kirk thing so far.

 

He doesn’t want to be here, he didn’t want to see this and have to think about it and damnit but it was easier before. It was easier when they were just monsters that ate people, before he knew they had personalities and feelings-

 

Before he had to start giving them names.

 

Now his brain is merrily dancing down the perilous road of _humanising_ the goddamn alien bugs. And he knows that they’re Wraith and they eat people and destroy civilisations and hey Ronon at least proves that they often do worse then that just to round out an afternoon but-

 

The smaller one, the one Sheppard was stupid enough to dub ‘Tom’, the one they didn’t pick as their test subject because he looked weaker and _no_ -

 

_The Wraith_ takes his hand away from the _test subject’s_ chest and the _test subject_ looks a lot better after the gift of life and who knows he might even make it to the end of the week-

 

And Sheppard tries not to think of the way the Wraith cradled his sick ‘brother’, the way the test subject’s hand shook when the backs of his fingers brushed against the Wraith’s cheek-

 

The way they huddled close, foreheads pressed together just like the Athosians and _no_ -

 

The stupid little lies they whispered to each other that Sheppard pretended not to hear. The one’s about it being alright and _no-_

 

The matching tattoos they had over their hearts-

 

The sound the test subject made when their lips brushed together-

 

And Sheppard _knows_ that they’re…… that they can……. _you know_ ……. and he probably wouldn’t be half this disturbed if they’d started rutting like rabbits but the idea of them being _intimate,_ of kindness and caring and _compassion_ -

 

He takes a deep breath and stares resolutely at the ceiling.


End file.
